Times Change
by Maria13
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. Bit of SJ. During a mission to a planet in danger from the Goa'uld, Daniel and Sam go missing.
1. Teaser

**Teaser  
**

On the next Stargate SG-1 fanfic...  
  
To save the future SG-1 must change the past...

_The grey haired woman eyed O'Neill and shook her head in worry. "It was not meant to be this way...these two..." she pointed a bony finger at Captain Bishop and Doctor Lane "should not be here, this is not how it was written!" _

But this time it is not Earth that must be saved...

_"We can't just let her die, Jack!" Daniel cried out in anguish, he cast a saddened glance at the little girl who was a little younger than Cassie had been when the team had first encountered her. "She's just a child!"  
  
The Colonel spun around angrily, ignoring the shocked expressions of those around him. "Don't you think I know that? Give me another way Daniel and I will gladly take it!" _

And the only two people that can help, are missing...

_General Hammond noticed immediately that two members of his flagship team had not come through the Stargate with the others. His questioning gaze fell on Jack "Where are Major Carter and Doctor Jackson?" _

_It was Teal'c who answered. "We are unsure, General Hammond" he replied. _

And presumed dead...

_Jacob's eyes were downcast, that was the first sign that the Colonel had that something was wrong. "What did you find?" he asked when in truth he didn't want to know. _

_It was Selmac that answered but even the Tok'ra symbiote was hesitant. "We cannot be certain, but we think it was your friends." _

_"How can you be uncertain? You either found them or you didn't" his patience was rapidly dissolving as he searched the older man's face for answers. _

Where one decision...

_The little girl stood in the centre of the battlefield, the wind blowing her short black curls into her dark face; and eyes open in terror as arrows shot forth from the longs bows that her father's men held. She looked away from them and faced her mother's troops that were stationed on the other side; a spear was flung through the air. She heard the one called Teal'c shouting, "You must stop this!" then all went black for her. _

Will change the course of one planets history...

_Sam turned away from the anxious people. "I have an idea, it's a long shot but it just might work." _

**An all-new Stargate SG-1, starting Wednesday January 21st at 6pm on **


	2. Things don't go as planned

Times Change

****

Prologue

_Saturday 18th October 2003._

_They say time heals all wounds – mental and physical I'm assuming, but it isn't true, not completely anyway.  Especially not after something like this, of course whoever came up with that little philosophical line wouldn't have had any idea what the future was going to bring.  This isn't really my thing; writing in a diary is what teenage kids write all their secrets in.  Though Daniel would've called it a journal, he wrote everything about our missions in this thing, and for that reason I think it'd be better to name it a logbook.  This is going to be the last entry though, I really couldn't continue this as avidly as Daniel did but I think the last mission we all went on together as a team should go in here._

_-- Jack O'Neill  _

**Monday 15th September 2003**

"We sent a MALP through to PX4 877 one hour ago after receiving a distress call from one of the planets inhabitants, apparently they are under attack by the 'servants of their god'" General Hammond repeated what a terrified man from the planet had managed to tell him not that long ago.  "SG-4 met these people two weeks ago, they appear friendly and have advanced technology that if we can help them, they are willing to share" the Stargate activated and Hammond turned from the active wormhole to his flagship team that stood waiting to go "good luck."  From the report the middle-aged man had given him, the 'servants with the symbol of their god on their foreheads' had taken them by surprise, by his count there were ten Jaffa.  Many of the planets inhabitants had fled and the rest captured, only the messenger and four others remained.

*

Trees, trees, rocks, trees, flowers, trees, a lake fifteen feet away and most surprising of all, more trees; greeted SG-1 when they stepped through the Stargate and onto PX4 877.  Shielding his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun while he took out his sunglasses, Colonel O'Neill surveyed their immediate surroundings with a well-trained eye.  "Didn't the guy who contacted Hammond say he'd be waiting?" he was the first one to break the silence.

Teal'c stepped down off the platform upon which the gate was set, and came to a stop next to Jack.  "It is possible he was captured" he replied and opened his mouth to continue until he heard a noise coming from the bushes six feet to the left of them, he aimed his staff weapon into the bushes.  He doubted whoever was there were Jaffa, they would be shooting not hiding.  "Come out" he commanded in his deep voice.

Sure enough the watcher in the bushes was not a Jaffa but rather the messenger General Hammond had described to them after seeing him on the MALP camera.  He held out his hands in a defensive posture, and shrank back as the team advanced "you…you are the ones…that are sent to help us?" uncertainty crept into his voice as though he were afraid it was a trick of his 'god.'

"You don't have to be afraid of us" Daniel stepped forward, showing his own hands to show he had no weapon with which to harm the man.  "We're the ones sent to help you" he held out an arm and helped the planets inhabitant to stand.  The Archaeologist quickly got the introductions out of the way.

"And I am Garin" he looked intently at each of the team members, taking in every little thing about them "but there are so few of you…what can you do to help?" he seemed more comfortable around them but he was hesitant with his questions, with their weapons he found them to be quite intimidating.

As his question was answered he beckoned them to follow him, indicating a group of twelve or so trees situated to the West of the lake they had seen when they first arrived, Garin's planet was being attacked by a group of Jaffa and the guy obviously feared them.  That was plainly obvious by his terrified transmission that the General had heard; yet he hadn't so much as looked at Teal'c strangely.  Surely he would be asking why they were working with him, it was because of this that Jack was unsure about him.  But of course he wasn't going to show that, so he answered the question cheerily "oh we're tougher than we look."  He gained a nod in return and the rest of the short walk was in relative silence.

What couldn't be seen from the Stargate, or even from the lake, was a waterfall.  It wasn't huge but a couple of feet taller than someone who was 6ft, the water cascaded over a what at first appeared to a small cliff face, droplets splashed onto plants that had become overgrown and were now creeping over the edge and looking like vines.  The crystal clear water sparkled in the sunlight and ran all the way to the completely still lake.  Upon closer inspection it was revealed that a small gap was hidden behind the falls, from a few feet away it just looked like a mark on the wall until Garin stepped through, showing that it was an opening.  "This way!" he hissed.  Sharing still uncertain looks SG-1 followed him, having to step through the water to gain entry.  

They hadn't gotten too wet, and they shook any excess drops off their clothes and then looked up to take in their newest surroundings.  It was, unsurprisingly dark and cold.  Garin it appeared; had decided to go walkabout and so O'Neill, Teal, Daniel and Carter were left standing and waiting for their ignorant host to come back.  Producing a torch, Carter flicked it on and the light illuminated the small space somewhat.  "There's another opening back here" she commented and took a few steps forward.

From within the darkness a familiar voice called out to them, and echoed in the empty cave.  "Come through" Garin sounded calmer, probably because this was a hiding place and he was positive that they wouldn't be found down there.  As they moved closer to the opening in the wall they heard new voices, chatting quietly to each other; the unmistakable sound of worry was apparent also.  "The survivors are here too" the light from the torch lit up his face, and they saw that he was smiling.  But his eyes betrayed him; Garin was scared.  "This way" he urged, and taking Sam by the sleeve pulled her through the gap before she could protest.  Daniel went through next, not taking his eyes off Garin or his friend, then came Teal'c and Jack as they hurried to keep up with the others, the Jaffa holding his staff weapon firmly, ready to use it should the need arise.

"I think he's hiding something," O'Neill whispered as quietly as possible, but still loud enough for Teal'c to hear him.

His stoic friend nodded.  "As do I" they were now in a narrow tunnel, it was still pitch black there but as they neared the end they saw a low glow, from where Sam and Daniel where, standing by Garin, they felt a little heat radiating from it.  Scattered around on the walls were small torches, burning and both lighting and warming up the next 'room'.  Seated around the edges were four more of PX4 877 inhabitants, they looked up at the newcomers out of wide and panicked eyes but they didn't make a move.

"We're here to h…" Daniel's introduction was cut short.  His was mouth open in mid sentence as he saw more of the caves occupants enter through another opening near the back of the area they were now stood in "you set us up."  His at first astonished expression had been replaced by realization; he was worried now but didn't show it.  They thrived on that.

Garin scurried away from the Jaffa and on to where his friends were now huddled together.  "I had…" a back handed slap from one Jaffa and a warning look from another effectively shut him up, and his mouth closed with a snap.

O'Neill and Teal'c had stopped walking the moment Daniel had stopped speaking; knowing instinctively that something had gone wrong.  They were in a bad position, the tunnel too narrow to move around and defend themselves; and they were forced to stand in single file.  The Jaffa that now surrounded Daniel and Carter gloated over them as they removed their weapons and made them stand against the back wall, their staff weapons leveled on them.  "So now you're just going to shoot us?" the Archaeologist asked in a bored tone.   They just hated it when their prisoners got cheeky; they were so easy to get riled up.

"It does seem pretty anticlimactic.  Get us all the way down here just to shoot us, and without a fair fight" Carter turned to the left to regard Daniel "not very honourable, is it?" turning back to the Jaffa she saw that had the desired effect.  

They stiffened, and their eyes grew colder.  "You will be taken to your god" he remarked stonily, his face was blank, emotionless, and he gloated again.

And then he fell to dirt-ridden floor, the smell of singed flesh hung in the air and smoke came from his back, blood covering the clothes on his back.  "Well he's fallen for one of us" Daniel commented and despite the situation the two prisoner's cast amused glances; the two other Jaffa reacted instantly and fired into the opening where Teal'c and Jack had, until then, stayed concealed.  Grabbing the staff weapon that the dead Jaffa had dropped, Carter swung it at another and the weapon connected with the back of his head a few seconds after the last Jaffa was Zatted twice.  Both dropped besides their dead comrade at the same time, and landed in a heap on the ground.  

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Jack shouted.  If Garin hadn't heard him the first time he would have heard the echo instead.  Shaking, he nodded a yes, not daring to ask for an apology.  "Now we're leaving" at Daniel's questioning look, the Colonel shook his head "they led us here, with the direct purpose of handing us over to the Goa'uld" he said heatedly "and right now I don't care what technology they have to offer, they can save themselves!"

At that angry announcement Garin stood hurriedly and started babbling.  "But…but, it was not our fault!" he exclaimed.  "We were, were made to do this…if not we would all have been slaughtered" he eyes darted from one member to the other until they once again rested on Jack, he looked at him pleadingly.  "But you have just killed a servant of our god.  Never has someone done this…"

"Then you obviously don't know us very well" O'Neill responded sarcastically.  But where a few moments ago he had been ready to get out of there and head on back home, now he paused.

Daniel stepped in between them.  "Jack, he was trying to save his people…"

"Yes…yes.  They said if we handed you over to them, then our world would be freed" he seemed to realise now that the Colonel was pondering the situation.

"Colonel, he really thought he was doing the right thing" of course they realised that didn't make it okay.

Jack fixed a dubious glare on Garin.  "And how exactly do we know you're not going to stab us in the back the moment we turn around?"

Garin looked at him confused.  "I do not have a knife, all our weapons were taken" he looked at his friends and they nodded a confirmation.

That frustrated feeling was coming back.  Groaning O'Neill answered, "It's just a saying.  Oh for crying out loud!  How can we be sure you won't betray our trust again?" if Garin asked what he meant by that then they were out of there.

"Oh!  We would not do that.  Now we know that you are strong, and can help us defeat the servants of our god," he replied.  He was happy again, at least as much as he could be under the circumstances.  He began to walk to the tunnel again, and nodded his heads towards the opening "we will find food and bring it back" obviously these people were low on supplies.

This time Jack and Teal'c were the ones that walked immediately behind him.  From the back of the line Daniel began to talk "well for starters, if you want to go against him then you should stop calling him your god.  And then stop calling him a god altogether" the line stopped as Garin paused at the front.

"They are false gods" Teal'c added "and those that you call servants are warriors that serve them."

Garin stayed quiet, contemplating this and began walking again at a quicker pace.  It was fifteen minutes into their exploration for food that trouble arose again in the form of more Jaffa; they sprinted towards Jack, Teal'c and Garin.  "Teal'c, dial the gate" the Colonel yelled then shouted orders into the radio "Daniel, Carter; we're getting out of here" after he gained a reply from his 2IC he grabbed Garin by his collar and yanked him down.  He began to protest, saying that he must return to his people but Jack butted in "no.  We are leaving right now but I promise you…we will come back, but right now we are outnumbered" not waiting for an answer he half dragged Garin towards the gate.  From where they were the staff blasts didn't reach them but the Jaffa were advancing with every second and if they didn't get through the gate soon then they weren't going to.

The gate engaged as Jack and Garin arrived, the latter panting furiously and a pained expression on his face.  A staff blast hit the side of the DHD and the native flinched, there was still no sign of Daniel or Sam.  "Get back here now!" he yelled into his radio.  He was shouting but there was a worried undertone, and that was mirrored in Teal'c's usually stoic features; he received no answer.  The Jaffa were ten feet in front of them, the Gate two feet away, the enemy were coming at them from all sides and there was still no sight nor sound of Carter or Daniel; the choice that had to be made was painfully obvious.  "We can't just leave them here" Teal'c nodded, he knew that.  They never left anyone behind.

But this time they had an innocent that they were protecting; true it was a man who had led them into the lion's den.  "We will find them when we return" it wasn't a decision that was made lightly.  The lead Jaffa was telling them to halt even as they moved backwards; in step with one another.  Another blast hit the top of the Stargate; Teal'c pushed Garin through the event horizon.  He waited; O'Neill indicated for him to leave, both glanced once more around the planet.  Then they left too.

*

The iris closed behind them, the guards nearby relaxed.  General Hammond noticed immediately that two members of his flagship team had not come through the Stargate with the others.  His questioning gaze fell on Jack "Where are Major Carter and Doctor Jackson?"

It was Teal'c who answered.  "We are unsure, General Hammond" he replied.__


	3. A Lack Of Planning

Chapter One 

Infuriatingly the MALP showed that PX4 877 was still over run with Goa'uld, Jack assumed that since their number one off world enemy had discovered they were there, more Jaffa had been called in. A UAV was sent through also and the footage showed that the village and waterfall, the entrance to the cave, was swarming. But of Carter and Daniel there was no sign. In the hours after all personnel kept away from O'Neill and Teal'c, the former was sick of waiting for the go ahead to return to the planet; it was too long in coming, and he took to stalking the corridors of the SGC. Teal'c walked up and down the control room, he was intimidating the people there though that was not his intent. When the General said they could go he wanted to be there and ready to set off straight away. That prospect did not look promising though.

When next they tried the MALP, there was no signal; evidently the Jaffa that now guarded the gate had destroyed it. A staff weapon also had shot down the UAV. The remaining half of SG-1's angst was felt by everyone, but the guilt was heavily on Jack and Teal'c's shoulders – obviously they knew that to have stayed would have meant their deaths and those of the people they were rescuing, but it did not do anything to numb what they felt. If there was one rule that SG-1 abided to it was to never leave one of their own behind and they had left two of them.

Whether it was due to hunger or because they had unconsciously sought each other, O'Neill and Teal'c both turned up at the commissary. It was close to closing now, most of the lights had been switched off and half of the room was in darkness, nobody else was there. The Colonel was sat in the corner digging his fork into a chocolate cake; he was hungry but didn't feel like eating. It felt wrong somehow to enjoy the food when two of his teammates were out there trying to evade and survive the Jaffa – if they had not already been caught. He refused to entertain that thought.

"I too feel guilt, O'Neill" the Jaffa stood by the side of the table, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

Jack pushed the bowl away from him and leaned back in the chair, rubbing his balled hands over his eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh before speaking "we never should've left, T."

Teal'c sat down opposite his Tau'ri friend. He glanced at the mushed but uneaten cake before looking up "to have stayed would have meant death or capture, to us and the villagers" he told him logically.

Jack already knew that already; it was the same argument he had ran through in his mind numerous times since returning. "I know! And if it'd been Carter and Daniel near the gate and me in their position I would have told them to leave..." his banged his fist down on the table and the bowl jumped into the air, the fork clattered onto the floor. "If we would've just left after the first time Garin screwed us we'd all be in here right now."

"We will not rest until Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are found" Teal'c stated.

He hated feeling so useless. "I know..." neither of them wanted to voice the question in their minds: what if they were never found? An announcement sounded over the speakers a few seconds after the alarm for an unauthorized off world activation sounded throughout the SGC's halls. They were needed in the Gateroom; the two men jumped to their feet, daring to hope.

They ran into the Gateroom, the alarms had stopped and General Hammond was stood below the ramp in front of a very worried Jacob. The dread Hammond felt was felt by Jack too, Teal'c felt remorse. He knew how he would feel should be in Jacob's position and Ry'ac the one that was missing. So far General Hammond had only greeted his old friend; he could tell by the look on the General's face that something was wrong. Jack looked at Hammond pointedly; he wanted to be the one to tell Jacob. Teal'c stood by his side and the General backed away to leave the three of them to talk. Jacob was insisting they tell him what was going on there and now, he was not going to move another inch before he got some answers.

"Jake..." O'Neill started off before deciding from the impatient look on the other mans face that the direct approach would be best "a few hours ago we were sent to PX4 877, long story short we were ambushed by Jaffa – we don't know what happened to Carter or Daniel, they didn't get back to the Gate...they're still out there" he finished.

"You left them behind?" Jacob demanded. Anger and worry bonded together to create one very dangerous Tok'ra. He looked away from the two members of SG-1 for a second forcing himself to remain in control, there would be a reasonable explanation but to decide if there was Jacob wanted all the facts, down the tiniest detail. He knew Jack and Teal'c would never willing leave their friends and teammates behind in unknown enemy territory. "Tell me everything," he instructed in a calm voice. Selmac was berating him for almost flying off the handle.

Jack looked around the Gateroom; Airmen averted their gazes as they saw the Colonel's attention focused directly at them. "Briefing room" he said simply and led the way out of the Gateroom, away from unwanted listeners.

It didn't take took long to detail exactly what had happened on PX4 877, the events were engrained in both the Colonel and Jaffa's minds and together they told Jacob of the events that had unfolded. Jacob proved to be a surprising good listener then, he didn't jump in asking questions or criticizing the steps they had taken, though he wanted to, instead he waited patiently. General Hammond took over when Jack and Teal'c had finished, he told his old friend what was being done – and what couldn't yet be done, to help Sam and Daniel. Unsurprisingly Jacob became frustrated when he was told of the lack of action regarding a rescue, he understood the reasoning behind it but could not accept it. He wanted to leave straight away and go there himself, to tell the Tok'ra to help in the search. He would be able to persuade them eventually but at that moment the council would not allow it. Beside it being too dangerous, they also had other things that would be foremost on their list of things to do. Jack, Teal'c and Hammond waited for his reaction but one did not come straight away, Jacob sat at the briefing room table quietly thinking, speaking with Selmac, they were planning what to do.

After a few tense minutes had passed Jacob spoke up. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing in your position, Jack, it was an impossible situation...I don't blame you or Teal'c for what happened, but that doesn't mean I accept it" he stood up, his hands flat on the table and he peered at each man in turn. "At this moment in time I can't speak for the Tok'ra but I'm not going to stop until I've found my daughter, and Daniel."

"We will not stop either Jacob Carter" Teal'c announced.

O'Neill nodded in agreement. "I know we've been ordered to stand down on this matter, General" Jack spoke directly to Hammond, his tone about as serious as Hammond had ever heard "but the second we're allowed through that gate on a different, unimportant mission, we'll be looking for Carter and Daniel instead" he told the older man gravelly.

"No..." Jacob responded before Hammond could do so himself "the only thing that blatant disregard of orders will get you is a court martial. I understand you're raring to go but until you're told you can do so, I'll look and keep in touch."

Jack looked ready to disagree, regardless of the consequences but this time the General did answer. "We will do whatever we can, Colonel, but if I think you will deviate from a mission to find Major Carter and Dr. Jackson, I will keep you off world indefinitely" he stated, it would not do anyone any good to try and change his mind on the matter, or dare to go against his wishes.

"Yes Sir" Jack responded. He didn't bother to mask his irritation, but to do what he had initially planned would probably get him court marshaled, and then he would never be able to help Sam or Daniel. And that would eat away at him until he went crazy.


End file.
